Love's Return
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Pain. The one feeling Zoey thought that she'd never feel as Mark's girlfriend, but she was horribly wrong. Zoey is bruised and in pain each day and she wonders what she ever saw in Mark. When she thinks that she's too scared to leave him, love returns.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, how may I help you?" Asked ayoung woman with blue hair. She wrote down the order and went to the back.

"Hm..." "Something wrong Corrina?" "I miss Zoey," "Yeah, me too," "Hm...why did she quit again?" "She didn't say the reason, she just said that she wasn't going to be working here anymore." "Hm...wonder why," "Yeah I do too, I've wondered that for a while...what do you think?" "Maybe she's just wanting to forget things and keep her relationship with Mark going," "Thats possible, but one thing that I wonder is, why was she wearing long pants and a turtle neck sweater on the hottest summer day ever?" "Hm...I don't know, maybe she ahd a cold?" "Maybe, but all the years I've known her, she'd only had a cold once." "Yeah, and Zoey also know to keep herself very healthy..." "You don't think its something to do with Mark do you?" "I don't know, but the other day I ran into Zoey and it looked like she'd been replaced by a heartless robot." "Huh?" "Her usually bright smile, was dull and full of pain, her eyes, were no longer filled with the love she had for life, she looked like a mindless zombie." "That doesn't sound like Zoey," "i know, and thats not all, when I called out to her she seemed to not hear me, so I grabbed her wrist and right there on her arm was a large black and blue bruise." "A bruise!" "Mhm, it looked like it was fresh too," "Hm...I'm going to go talk with Zoey for a bit," "That'd be a good idea, she'll enjoy the company." "Hm." Elliot left the cafe and headed to where he knew Zoey now lived, on and off with Mark.

"Coming!" A young woman hurried to the door and opened it in a tank top and jeans. "Yes?" "Hey Zoey, whats..." "Elliot!" She smiled lightly and Elliot knew that she wasn't the same girl he knew. That girl was always happy, even during battle, she'd always seemed to be full of life, but now, now, she was like Bridget had said, a mindless and gloomy zombie.

"Hey," "Come on in, but not for too long," "Why?" "Mark is coming by today..." "Yeah so?" "He doesn't like when I have other guys here alone, though the last time it was just my father, but he still got angry." "How angry?" Zoey shook her head, "Not too angry..." She turned to go into the kitchen, thats when Elliot saw the bruises on her back, and these looked like they'd just been put there that morning.

"Did he come by this morning?" "Hm? Yeah, to say good-morning before heading off to practice..." "Zoey, where'd you get those bruises? On your back," "I...I had some school books on the floor and rolled out of bed onto them, no biggy," "Hm...you know, I can tell when you're hiding thinngs from me, so can the girls," "Look, I'm fne..." "He gave you those didn't he?" "No, no, look..." "Zoey! Stop lying! That jerk is beating you isn't he!" "No!" "Zoey!" "Get out!" "Ha...denial, the worst part of being beat, you're in denile, because, you believe that he could never do that to you, well obviously you are wrong!" Elliot took her into her room and made her stand in front of her full length mirror.

"Look at yourself!" "No..." "Look Zoey! Is this what you want to continue looking like? A punching bag!" "Elli..." Come back to work," "He said that I..." "Zoey! You are a grown woman! You are also a mew mew who if I may, saved the entire world from destruction!" "Hm...Elliot..." "Think and decide for yourself! Do it! Just tell him you're fed up and order him to leave you alone!" "I...I'll try...OH NO!" "What?" "He's here! Hide!" "Zoey!" she shoved him into her closet as Mark entered the room.

"So...where's dinner?" "Sorry, "Ive been cleaning all day...I lost track of ti...AHH!" "I didn't ask you for the whole story! I just said where is dinner! Now start it up!" "Right..." Elliot cringed as he watched Zoey pick herself up off the floor and go into the kitchen.

"Hm? Who was here today?" "What? Ahh!" "Who was here!" "My friend," "Which one?" "Ah..." "ANSWER ME!" AGH!" "Who was here!" "My friend, Elli...ARGH!" "You know how I feel about having another man in this place!" "Elliot is my friend! ARGH!" "Did you wear that while he was here?" "Ah...AHHH!" "You bitch! You dare dress like that while around another man again and I'll cut all your slutty clothes up! Got it!" "Mhm...yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot was about to explode, with every slap and every punch, finally Mark said he was going to the store to get some beer. Thats when Elliot came out of hidding.

"Zoey?" She was crouched in a corner, blood dripped from her mouth where she'd been hit several times. He hurried over to her with a wash cloth.

"Zoey," "Elliot...don't...if he sees that the blood is gone..." "He's not going to see the blood, cause you'll be gone too, get your things and hurry up." "Elliot..." "Zoey! You can't let him treat you this way!" "I'll be fine, go, please before he gets back..." Elliot sighed and hugged her, "Alright, but stick up for yourself, alright," "Mhm, I'll try." "If you have any problems, just call me, you know the number," "Hm, I should by now, I worked there long enough," "Yeah, if you need to the back door will be open alright," "Mhm, thanks." "Anytime. See you later." "I hope so." "Take care." "K..." "Lock this door and do not let him in." "K...bye Elli." "See ya Zoey." Elliot left and Zoey locked the door.

8

"Open this fucking door Zoey!" "Mark...I think you should go home..." "What! You're my girlfriend! Now let me in!" "Thats right! I'm your girlfriend! Not your punching bag!" There was no answe and that made Zoey think that maybe, just maybe he'd left, but she did not look outside and went to her room.

"Finally, maybe a night without...AHHH! OW!" "Hey, Kitty cat...hm? Whats wrong?" "That hurt...D...Dren!" "Hey...are you okay?" "I...argh, that really stings...whoa! wait! Stop that!" Zoey had, had her back to the wall, but Dren had turned her to see why she was in pain and the sight of the bruises, made him start seeing red.

"Where is that piece of shit!" "Stop it! He's not here!" "You chose him over me and now he's beating you!" "Dren...mmm!" "Come on! You can't honestly say that you like being black and blue!" "No...no i don't..." "Then thats settled, you're coming with me, honey." "Dren!" He grasped her wrist and noticed another bruise and decided to himself that Mark was a dead man when he got through with him.

Suddenly Zoey's bedroom door was smashed open, and Mark stood in the doorway, while Dren was holding onto Zoey. "YOU!" "Yeah, me shit for brains! I'm here to take Zoey away from you, now don't interfer!" "She's my girlfriend!" "Ha! Like she really wants to be yours anymore!" "Hm?" "What kind of guy are you!" "Dren..." "You don't desreve her! You're nothing, but a woman beater!" "Yeah, well at least I'm human! Hm? Ah...I knew you'd come back to me...ARGH!!" Zoey punched him a good on in he mouth the in the gut and lastly she sacked him in the groin. "Ow...that has got to hurt."

Mark said nothing, he couldn't he was just laying there sprawled on the floor, breathless. "That is for the countless time you've done that to me! As far as we go we are through!" "Z..." "No! You've made me shut up each time, but now you're going to hear this from me! You are the very same as Deep blue!" "Ouch! What an insult!" Dren said as he stood back to watch the show, ready to kill Mark if he even tried to touch Zoey.

"I'm what!" "You heard me! You are just like him! Violent and crule! When I first started liking you, you had a soft expression, but ever since Deep Blue's defeat, you've been so cold towards me! You hit me, smack me, even kick me, and up until now I kept telling myself that you were just ahving a bad day, but those bad days were everyday! There was not one day when you didn't strike me! There was not on single day that I didnt feel the pain of being used as a doormat and a punching bag, sometimes at the same time!" Zoey shouted. "Yo hace no idea how much I once loved you! You don't know!" Mark still said nothing. "I may have loved you once, but that was a long time ago, now you disgust me! You make me feel as though I was the one doing something wrong! Well you know what! You're not going to use me as a beating post ever again! also you are so lucky that I never once went mew on you fucking ASS!" Zoey turned to Dren, who had been surprised to hear such words coming form his kitty's mouth.

"Ready to fly?" "Mhm...like I should have done a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey everyone!" "ZOEY!! You've come back!!" "Mhm, and I'm no longer with Mark." "thats great! Elliot told us what that jerk was doing to you!" "Hm...yeah, Elliot," "Hm?" Zoey hugged him, "Thanks." "Hm...like I said anytime."

"Well?" "Well what?" "You look so happy now, who you with now?" "Hm...someone, who I should have chosen a long time ago." "Hm...well as long as this one treats you right." "He always has," "Thats good, now, why don't you go and welcome the customers, there are some that have missed seeing you." "K." Zoey went to the front and began working.

"So, you know who she's talking about?" "Mhm, she's talking about Dren." "Dren? Why him?" "Cause, and we agree, he has always treated her well, beside the fact that they were made to fight each other," "Hm..." "I say as long as shes happy, thats all I care about," "Same here," "Yeah! It's great to see her smile again!" "Mhm, and I think theres more love in her eyes for Dren then there ever was for Mark." "Ha, ha, true, but also, there always has been." "Hm, yeah, you're right about that." They all nodded, even Elliot, as they watched their friend smiling and acting like her normal self and what was the best thing, they saw that her old bruises from Mark, were going away faster then they should and Zoey was constantly smiling, even when she accidentily dropped a plate of food, all she did was clean it up and pay for a new one, then gave it to the customer, who hadn;t been angry, and had just smiled as he kissed her cheek and said, "See you at home Kitty cat, by the way, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Little note.

To let you readers know I'm a huge fan of the mew mew power names for Ichigo-zoey and Kish-Dren.


End file.
